makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Magica: Wizardry Exile
Madoka Magica: Wizardry Exile ('まどか☆マギカ：ウィザードリィエグザイル', Madoka Magika: U~izādoryieguzairu) is a Japanese anime television series and an alternate universe spin-off of Puella Magi Madoka Magica a produced by Shaft and Aniplex in collaboration with American company, Hollowfox Entertainment Inc. (formerly NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc.) The show, like its original, Akiyuki Shinbo returns as director alongside Yukihiro Miyamoto, Ume Aoki providing original character draft again, Takahiro Kishida back to adapt the designs, and Yuki Kajiura returning as composer, However, Gen Urobuchi, was not involved in the project, instead Reiko Yoshida and Nitroplus's Jin Hanegaya are involved as writers based on Aaron Montalvo's original story as well as Hiroyuki Sawano as assistant composer alongside Kajiura. About the Show Due to a success with the Harmony Unleashed series and the discovery between Rule 63 shipping (not selfcest), Montalvo is thinking about bringing an animated spin-off series to Madoka Magica, as he served as the writer for the story, planning and executive producer. Aniplex producer Atsuhiro Iwakami, and NBGI's Shin Unozawa are also planning and serving as executive producers for the series. Akiyuki Shinbo collaborates with Montalvo on animation studio Shaft after its collaboration with the Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The AppleSpark Trilogy's FlutterMac Chapter in assistance with Shaft prior to the anime HU film produced also by Shaft, and made a non-canon/alternate universe story spin-off. Aaron Montalvo announced that Gen Urobuchi, the writer for the original series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, would not be involved in the project. He stated "As much as I liked Madoka Magica and Fate/Zero when written by Urobuchi, the David S. Goyer of anime, He would not be involved in the series after working on the third Madoka Magica film, because he is busy with Kamen Rider Gaim, and also because I don't think he can do something with romance, despite that he did side character Yuri in Psycho-Pass. Otherwise, People would not be whining about something "Urobutchered" to Madoka Magica like some Superman fanboys whine in dissapointing mood after watching Superman get "Goyered" (as in ruined) in one of my favorite Summer films, Man of Steel". However, he announced that Reiko Yoshida will be the series' head writer and Nitroplus member, Jin Hanegaya will be involved as assistant head writer adapting Montalvo's story. Montalvo explained about Yoshida being head writer due to her involvement in Koichi Sakamoto's Japanese drama, Innocent Lilies, as in he considered a female version of Urobuchi or that she pulled an Urobuchi instead of making Innocent Lilies light-hearted due to the drama and suffering of the girls and gory scenes in the series comparing to Madoka Magica. All the staff, sans Urobuchi, will be set to return as well as the voice cast, especially Eri Kitamura and Ai Nonaka, as they will voice the kid versions of Sakata and Kyo, since they voiced their original counterparts Sayaka and Kyoko. However, It is with the exception of Emiri Kato, as in this series Kyubey is grown as an anthro fox-like creature. The series will mix the original themes from the Madoka Magica television series with Urban fantasy and Romance, but it removes the magical girl genre and have an urban wizard theme, like in Harry Potter. It will be set in a parallel universe in Mitakihara where the characters are 2 to 3 years older, and two of the main characters are genderswapped. Plot TBA Character Cast Main Characters *Madoka Kaname (Age: 16) (CV: Aoi Yuki, Christine Marie Cabanos English) *Homura Akemi (Age: 16) (CV: Chiwa Saito, Cristina Vee English) *Sakata Miki (Age: 16) (CV: Ryota Osaka, Bryce Papenbrook English) *Kyo Sakura (Age: 17) (CV: Yuki Ono, Vic Mignogna English) *Mami Tomoe (Age: 18) (CV: Kaoru Mizuhashi, Carrie Keranen English) *Nagisa Momoe (Age: Unknown) (CV: Kana Asumi, Hynden Walch English) Episodes The series, like the original, will be 16 episodes of the series and it will air on MBS, TBS and CBC in April 2014. Hollowfox Entertainment and Aniplex of America teamed up with each other to license the series for streaming on Crunchyroll, Hulu, Daisuki.net and Crackle, a home video release on Blu-ray and DVD, and a simulcasting English Dub world premiere to be aired before Japan on AtomicRanger97 Network's Toonami and later that year on NaruIchi97 Anitoku. Airings *Japan - MBS, TBS, CBC, NaruIchi97 Television *United States - AtomicRanger97 Network, NaruIchi97 Anitoku, Neon Alley *Canada - Neon Alley, NI97 Jetstream Animaction *Europe - AXN Spin (Poland) *Australia - ABC3 *Asia - Animax Asia Manga TBA Music *Music Composed by: Yuki Kajiura, Hiroyuki Sawano *Music Production: Aniplex Songs TBA Category:TV Series Category:Tv program Category:Anime Series Category:Alternate Universe Series